Duty Calls
by Follow-ur-Shadow
Summary: There was a time, not so long ago, she would’ve cared about the expensive piece of equipment laying discarded on the ground but at the moment she was far too comfortable. Tosh/Owen


**Duty Calls**

**Category: **Romance/fluff

**Pairing: **Tosh/Owen, established relationship

**Summary: **There was a time, not so long ago, she would've cared about the expensive piece of equipment laying discarded on the ground but at the moment she was far too comfortable.

**Warnings: **None

**Disclaimer: **Don't own nothing, nadda, zip not even zilch

**Authors notes:** I thought i'd write something a little happier after my last story :0) There are no episode references but I imagined it being set sometime around the middle of season two, before Owen got shot.

**

* * *

**

Lying on his back, Owen squinted at the sun splintering down through the trees before readjusting his shades. The warmth was welcoming, as was the general atmosphere of the park this time of year but he couldn't shake the feeling that somewhere, some place, the world was edging a part.

An occupational hazard due to working for Torchwood.

The sound of a lawnmower buzzed softly in the distance dismantling the thought and he stretched his hands back behind his head, inhaling the scent of grass cuttings and blooming flowers. It was distinctly summer and almost conceivable that if the world did end, it would happen around the serene gardens leaving it completely intact.

A smile touched his lips as his gaze wandered to the women currently using his stomach as a pillow, "_Tosh_?"

"Mmm...."

Her attention didn't falter from the PDA she was holding and he rolled his eyes. For the past week she'd been working non-stop trying to decode an alien encryption they'd received and while he knew the work was important Jack had given them the day off for a reason. "We're supposed to be relaxing."

"I am," she shrugged her shoulders against his side, "this helps me unwind."

It was true. While most people found reading or meditating helpful she found the same to be true for numbers. Their patterns, structure and reliability were comforting and working through puzzles alleviated her stress making her able to think more clearly.

Owen sighed, despite a small smirk crossing his face. He couldn't help it. Since they'd started dating nearly two months ago he'd found himself caught up in the action of studying her at work and there was something incredibly sexy about her when she was trying to solve a problem.

The frown that twitched at her lower lip, the cute dimple that pinched her forehead...

He just _knew_ she was wearing that same expression now and it did strange, wonderful things to his insides.

"I'm sorry," she cut into his thoughts, drawing her gaze away from the device in her hands, "I'm being a bore."

Owen raised an eyebrow behind his glasses.

At first he hadn't expected much from their first date, they were after all two very different people. He liked drinking, loud music, fast cars and she was more the studious type. The fact they'd found something to talk about at all was surprising enough but despite his reservations and her overzealous approach to trying to win him over, they'd come together in a way neither of them could have anticipated.

Sure he was still loud, arrogant and obnoxious but now he was more self aware of those flaws and Tosh, even though she was still reserved, was ever so slowly coming out of her shell.

"I can fix that." He reached down, throwing the PDA out of her hand with a flick of his wrist.

"Owen!" Despite her protest she made no move to retrieve the device as it bounced across the grass. There was a time, not so long ago, she would've cared about the expensive piece of equipment laying discarded on the ground but at the moment she was far too comfortable. "You're a bad influence on me."

He draped his arm across her stomach, feigning ignorance. "How's that then?"

A snort escaped from her lips as she turned resting her head against his chest, "If it wasn't for you distracting me, I would've had that thing figured out days ago."

Owen pushed himself up, a smug look appearing on his face. The fact they'd found something to talk about wasn't the only aspect of their relationship that had left him pleasantly surprised. "I didn't hear you complaining before."

A faint blush covered her cheeks but she forced it down, raising herself to meet his lips. The kiss was gentle, familiar, but it still caused butterflies to swell in her stomach and she pulled back smiling, "I'm not complaining now."

He sat up fully, easing the pressure on his arm and guiding her into his lap. "You know, I can think of far more relaxing things we could be-" Their phones went off simultaneously and Owen cursed, pulling his cell out and flipping it open, "Someone better bloody well be dead Jack!"

Tosh went to grab her PDA that was still ringing incessantly but Owens's arm closed around her waist, keeping her firmly in place. "And tell Ianto to hang up, she's here with me..." he paused for a moment obviously listening to the conversation before shaking his head, "fine, we'll be there in ten."

He slapped the phone shut, grunting as he shoved it back into his pocket. "Duty calls."

She cocked an eyebrow not overly surprised by the intrusion but wondering why he'd chosen to announce her presence. Given the nature of their work and the fact they'd only been seeing each other for a short amount of time they'd both decided it best to keep their relationship a secret but after his comments the others were definitely going to wonder why they were spending their day off together.

"You know, now they're going to ask what we were doing."

Owen smirked, not at all fazed by the fact Jack would undoubtedly pick up on his slip. "Don't you mean what we were _going_ to be doing?"

"I'm serious,' she swatted his chest feeling a small amount of panic start to rise, "we agreed not to tell them yet. What if Jack fires one of us or gets angry or-"

His lips silenced her rant and she momentarily forgot the spiel, brushing her fingers lightly against his chest. The muscles stiffened under her touch and she sighed knowing it wouldn't lead anywhere, not when they were already supposed to be on their way to the hub.

"Come on then..." he reluctantly drew back, feeling a wave of frustration as she crawled out of his lap to retrieve her PDA lying in the grass. If their relationship did get brought to attention, he fully intended to bring up the fact that Jack definitely owed him one.

Tosh checked the phone, closing the 'one missed call' message as it popped up before turning back to Owen, "You're really not worried about them finding out?"

"Nah," he rolled to his feet, extending his hand, "had to let the cat out of the bag sooner or later."

She clasped his fingers, pulling herself up whilst musing the point. If there were going to be consequences it was probably best they got everything out in the open rather than leaving it to build. In the very least, Jack should appreciate their honesty. "I guess you're right."

"Tosh sweetheart, when are you going to learn?" he slipped his arm casually around her waist, "I'm always right."

"Yeah, you and the rest of the male population."

He shook his head muttering something indignant about women under his breath and she giggled, leaning against him as they walked to the car. Whatever Jack had to say, whatever impending doom was waiting for them, she could take it.

_Well..._

Providing of course the world _didn't_ end.


End file.
